Duemouse
Duemouse was first introduced in Duel Masters Versus Revolution season of the Duel Masters anime series. He is a mascot of the newly opened Duel Masters Land, a Duel Masters theme park. Details Despite being cherry in front of the audience during the opening hours of the park, in truth, he can be quite scheming, shown when he was able to make Katta not to reveal the dark secrets of the park. His is also loyal to the President of the Park as he was first employed by him before the park's opening, even revealing his true face in front of him. Katta even found him extremely annoying, based by his behavior and dueling antics. His true appearance is a seemingly brainwashed man with green, long hair and an antenna above him. His true appearance even surprises the likes of Katta greatly. Anime History He was employed as a mascot of the park after noticing the job advertisement . Before the official opening of the park, he met Basara in one of the illegal motorbike race arena. He introduces Basara to Duel Masters, even showing the performance of the Elite Four, Katta Kirifuda and Gyou via his duel phone. As a result, he was successful in recruiting Basara as one of the elite duelists of Duel Masters Land. Duel Masters Versus Revolution He first appears in a parade and asked for a volunteer in a duel and the prize is curry buns. Katta Kirifuda volunteers himself to this duel. During the duel, his pitiful actions had gained the audience's sympathy and Katta's annoyance. Even though he gained an upper hand by preventing Katta's creatures from untapping with Miracle Star, Lord of Dragon Spirits, he got defeated by Katta's Evol Dogiragon. However, he gave Katta a menacing glare before he returns to his cheery self, showing no signs of this action beforehand, much to Katta's confusion. When Basara kidnaps Katta and Hamukatsu and drove both of them to the motorbike arena within the park, Mouse was given a signal from him to keep Lulu Takigawa and Hokaben at bay from rescuing Katta and Hamukatsu. During the time Katta and Hamukatsu landed right at his head to break their fall, his dark personality was revealed and knocked Katta out. After Katta and his friends escaped the underground city, he congratulates the group along with the staff of the park. Even though Katta was not fooled by his claim that the underground city was a new attraction, Duemouse gave him a glare to shut up. He then gives Duel Phones to them as a key equipment for the upcoming Star Cup tournament. Before explaining the rules, he was given an order by Basara, Hakase and Rambo. He then went to the same school as Katta in order to get close to him and seize his Dogiragon, Burning Revolution. He sent a duel request to Kojiro Sasaki via Duel Phone after observing his dueling style. He dueled Kojiro and successfully blocked off his attempt to cast Demon Wolf, Howling Moonlight Castle with Dueangel, Nine Extremes effect, but lost by Kojiro's Killer the Kill, Revolution Demon King's effect. It was later revealed that Duemouse also serves as a telecommunication system for the mastermind behind the whole conspiracy of the park when he projects a hologram of the boss. At one time in school, he managed to take the photograph of Katta and his team with a few problems but managed to bypass it. He then presented it to his boss together with the top 3. After Basara's loss against Lucifer, he was demanded by Basara to get a stronger card. Out of options, he leads Basara to a highly restricted area where he only can access under the President's orders and was surprised when the card spirit's voice was able to reach him despite being sealed. He was even more surprised that Basara was able to break the seal despite the seal's reinforced ancient powers. After Katta (accidentally) throws his burning jacket right at the President's head, he vows revenge and challenged Katta in a duel, under the Star Cup rules and revealing his true appearance right in front of Lulu, Katta and Bucyake, which surprises all three of them. During the duel, he was considered annoying by the group and despite getting the upper hand by using Chutopia, Ultra Nine Extremes prevent destruction ability, he still lost to Katta. Unknown to both of them, Hokaben had taken a video about the duel and was uploaded in the net. This results in his ranking being taken over by Duenyanko. Duemouse then engage in a duel with Duenyanko and was in a tight situation. Despite the revelation of his true appearance left the audience in a state of disbelief, he was still cheered by them and got the edge. He got his ranking back in the following days. During the Halloween event, he was on one of the floats together with Duenyanko. He was about to remove his cover when Dunyanko stopped him, with Hakase reminding him not to and Rambo as a fail safe measure. In episode 32, Katta and his team tries to find him to get information on Lucifer's whereabouts. As a safe measure, most of the staff members disguised themselves as Duemouse. After being found out by Lulu and in a duel, he noticed Lulu uses Lucifer's deck and her being Lucifer's sister. Duemouse lost and Lulu tried to get answers from him, only to be intercepted by Duema Land President's robot. Deck He uses a Light Civilization deck and first uses cards from the DMD-23 Due-ma Start Deck: Miracle Bringer Light Civilization set. Light Civilization: *Corteo, Spirit Knight *Diofence, Lord of Dragon Spirits *Kulstar, Miracle Ball *Miracle Star, Lord of Dragon Spirits *Zodiac, Chanting Cathedral }} He later uses a deck based by the Invader/Angel Command/Justice Wing race. Light Civilization *Acroite, Start Dash *Akyoora, Crossing Wings *Chutopia, Ultra Nine Extremes *Corteo, Spirit Knight *Diofence, Lord of Dragon Spirits *Dueangel, Nine Extremes *Freeze Charger *Heaven's Gate *Holy, Flash Guardian *Katsbee, Five Extremes *Kabaus, Invader *Kumouse, Invader *Mauchu, One Extreme *Shiltoaito, Holy Ball *Three Mitarasu Brothers, Dumpling Ball }} In his duel against Lulu, he uses Invader race cards from the DMD-28 set. Light Civilization *Angel Feather *Freeze Charger *Heaven's Gate *Kijitron, Four Extremes *Mauchu, One Extreme *Momotars, Ultra Nine Extremes *Saruiel, Six Extremes *Shivainu, Two Extremes}} Trivia * Contrary to the anime, Duemouse is an ally of Katta in the manga series, being seen with Katta, Hamukatsu and Dogiragon(in his miniature form) during the national tournament. * In his duel against Lulu, he uses Momotars, Ultra Nine Extremes to summon Kijitron, Four Extremes from the deck and casts Heaven's Gate to summon Saruiel, Six Extremes and Shivainu, Two Extremes. This is a reference to a popular hero of Japanese folklore Momotaro and his 3 animal companions; a dog, a monkey and a pheasant. * Most of his trump cards have a cost of 9. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Duel Masters Land Category:Villains